


Shy

by x_forbidden_x_child_x



Category: Owari no Seraph
Genre: M/M, Mika bottom, Yuu top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 10:49:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17119958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_forbidden_x_child_x/pseuds/x_forbidden_x_child_x
Summary: MIka and You decide who is going to be bottom. Yuu already did his turn now it is Mika's turn to be bottom.





	Shy

Yuu and Mika have been wanting to do it but neither wanted to bottom. They decided for this time they'd Both be bottom and decide who would be bottom. Yuu-Chan had already gone now it was Mika's turn. He was so Shy and blushy it was cute. Finally they get in bed and start.

Yuu-Chan: Hey Mika are you ready?  
Mika-Chan (blushing and shy): Y-yes i-i'm ready Yuu-Chan. It won't Hurt right?  
Yuu-Chan: it won't Hurt don't worry  
Yuu-Chan (thinking)- to think he just topped me yesterday😅 and how could he be this fucking adorably erotic i hope no one else has seen him  
Like this

Yuu-Chan started unbuttoning Mika-Chan's shirt. While Yuu did that Mika noticed Yuu was hard. Mika started unzipping Yuu's pants. Yuu-Chan made his wAy of circling Mika's cute pink nipples with his tongue. Making Mika sqeak and moan. Mika had never noticed how big Yuu was. Yuu's was bigger then Mika's. Yuu and Mika moved spots. Yuu sat at the edge of the bed and Mika was on his knees infront of Yuu. Mika stared at Yuu's dick.

Yuu-Chan: Mika stop staring at it so intensly  
Mika-Chan: s-sorry yuu-Chan it is just it is bigger than mine  
Yuu-Chan: yeah I know we always shower together.

Mika then starts sucking you of starting from the tip. Yuu-Chan Liked the erotic Mika as much as the usual cute Mikaela. Yuu grabs Mika's head and moves it. After Yuu-Chan comes They get back on the bed this time with Mika on top of Yuu. Yuu grabs the lube and puts it on Mika. Mika shivers and anchors his back from how cold it was. Yuu circle Mika's cute little spot that was soon going to be eating him. Finally he inserts a finger and Mika lets out a cute little moan.  
Yuu -thinking- : seriously how can he be so adorable? I want to see more  
Yuu then puts a second finger in. Mika moans a little louder. After a bit yuu puts in a third finger. Mika Moaning louder than before. Mika anchors his back from how good he was feeling. Mika wanted the real thing so he climbs back up on Yuu.

Mika-Chan: yuu-Chan h-hurry and put your b-big d-dick inside me  
Yuu-Chan (smirking): are you that hungry?  
Mika-Chan (blushing) : Y-yuu-Chan stop it  
Yuu-Chan: god Mika why are you so adorable and erotic it makes me want to ravish you already  
Mika: •///.///•

Mika gets tires of waiting for yuu so he inserts Yuu inside of him. Mika moves all by himself. Yuu sits up as Mika moves . Yuu goes leaning for a kiss and they kiss a deep french kiss. Leaving Mika more out of breath. Cute little Mikaela moaned between panting and anchoring his back still.

Yuu-Chan: what a sight this is so erotic this must be how heaven is  
Mika-Chan: Y-Yuu chan..-pants- shut up >///_///>

After a While yuu-Chan Pins Mika in the bed and starts moving faster.

Mika: y-yuu.....ahhn (moan) not so....-moans-... Fast -he pants-

Yuu-Chan soon hits Mika's sweet spot causing him to left his back from bed as a reaction.

Mika: ahhn!! -he moaned loudly as he came-

 

The NeXT Day

Yuu-Chan: Mika I'm still the same on who is bottom what about you Mika?  
Mika-Chan: i choose the same as Yuu-Chan v///.///v

The end

Yuu thinking: it is every Mans dream to have their boyfriend ride them damn was he erotic

Mika Chan: Y-yuu-Chan?

Yuu: yes sweety

Mika: You-you are h-hard

Yuu: that is because i was thinking of you

Mika: Y-yuu-chan!!

In the end Mika got on Yuu's lap and rubbed their dicks together. After that they kissed and Mika fell asleep on Yuu's lap. Mika was pantless with an underwear an oversized shirt on and his sleeping face was adorable.

Yuu -thinking- : what did i do to get this Cutie?

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is My second time writing one of these hope you Liked it i could imagine Mika as a bottom with whoever but i can't imagine yuu with anyone else also i usually don't like blonde bottoms but for Mika yessss he is a natural born bottom 😜. Now i just wonder which ship am i doing next xD. As of Now i have done ons and kyou kara maou


End file.
